Un coeur gelé
by sarah95620
Summary: Après une violente tempête, Emma, en essayant d'attraper la Reine des Neiges, se retrouve blessée. Hook arrivera-t-il à la sauver ou est-ce que ce sera trop tard ?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ! Bon voila je me lance dans le monde des fanfictions ! Cette histoire est ma première, il y a peut être des petites fautes, donc soyez indulgents ;)**

**Cette fic est déjà finie donc la mise à jour de nouveaux chapitres devrait être rapide !**

**Bonne lecture ! XOXO**

* * *

Le froid. C'est tout ce que je pouvait sentir, comme de la glace qui s'infiltre dans ma peau, mes muscles, mes os. Comme si toute la chaleur s'était évaporer de la surface de la terre.

Le soleil s'était couché il y à peu près 2h. Et comme une idiote je m'était retrouvé dans le milieu de ce cauchemar en voulant retrouver cette espèce de folle de glaçons !

La tempête avait éclater d'un seul coup. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je marche. Enfin que je me deplace, car je pense qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça marcher !

Je ne sens plus mes doigts ni mes pieds, mais je dois continuer si je ne veut pas rester éternellement dans le froid. Personne ne sais que je suis sortie.

Je vais mourir ici. Il ne faut pas que je pleure, je ne peut pas de toute façon, je crois que mes yeux aussi sont congelés.

Génial.

* * *

/ Crochet /

Emma n'était pas là. Tous les gens de Storybrook qui ont pu rejoindre le restaurant avant la tempête sont assis une tasse à la main et une couverture sur les genoux.

Nous, les "héros" sommes en train de chercher un moyen d'arranger les choses mais je n'entends rien, comme si ma tête était remplie de coton. Elle n'est pas là.

Elle est dehors.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Snow regarder par la fenêtre pour toute trace de mouvements, mais il n'y à que des flocons de neige qui tombent infiniment.

Puis elle me regarde, je sais qu'elle pense à la même chose que moi: il faut aller la chercher.

Je hoche la tête et essaye de la rassurer avec un sourire, elle me le rend : Mais je sais que le coeur n'y est pas, je la comprends.

Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup.

Elle va s'en sortir. Je me retourne et stoppe la conversation d'un poing sur la table. Il faut faire quelque chose, maintenant.

* * *

/ Emma /

Je n'en puis plus. Mais il faut que je continu.

Je ferme les yeux un moment puis je continue, je claque des dents tellement fortes que son retentit dans la forêt.

Et puis avant que j'aie pu y penser, je butte sur quelque chose et je me retrouve la joue dans la neige.

Jai mal, un cri de douleur sort de ma bouche.

Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste je me retourne pour voir d'où vient cette douleur qui me vrille la jambe.

Merde. Merde. Merde !

Ma jambe saigne beaucoup, je regarde et a côté je vois ce qui m'a fait tomber, un rocher. Juste un putain de rocher pointu !

Je sens quelque chose de chaud glisser le long de ma tempe, je lève une main tremblante sur mon front et l'abaisse.

Du sang, encore. De mieux en mieux !

J'essaie de bouger ma jambe et je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter de crier.

La douleur est insupportable, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du froid où simplement que la blessure n'arrête pas de saigner où même du coup à la tête mais je me sens si fatiguer.

Je n'ai plus de force, je veux juste dormir... Je pose lentement ma tête sur ma main dans la neige et ferme les yeux.

Et je pense à mes parents, Henry, Neal et je pense à lui. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire charmeur, son odeur apaisante, ses baisers... puis je me laisse entrainer dans L'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

/Hook/

Je serre mon manteau plus fort pour éloigner le froid, mais un frisson me secoue le corps.

Je ne sais même pas où elle est mais j'ai réussi à convaincre David, Robin et ses hommes d'organiser des recherches et Ruby s'est porté volontaire, en disant que son flair de louve nous aidera pour la retrouver.

Snow s'était elle aussi porté volontaire mais David à refuser, et puis quelqu'un devait s'occuper des habitants.

Ça faisait bien 10 min que nous étions dans la forêt et aucun signe d'elle.

Je ne peux pas la perdre, pas elle.

Puis soudain la louve relève vivement la tête et son visage tombent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

Elle me regarde et soupire. David perd patience et répète plus fort

-Ruby Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? !

-Du sang.- elle à parler doucement mais distinctement.

Mon cœur manque un battement et je n'arrive pas à respirer correctement.

J'ai peur. Non, je suis pétrifié, pétrifié à l'idée de ne plus revoir son sourire, ses yeux, ne plus pouvoir sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, ne plus pouvoir être avec elle.

Puis Ruby lâche un rire nerveux.

Je la regarde et je vois que son visage s'est éclairé.

-Elle est en vie ! Je peux entendre son cœur battre ! Mais elle est faible.

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas, je sais que c'est mal, mais oui cette fois je ne ressens qu'une chose : l'espoir.

Ruby se transforme en loup. Et j'essai de la suivre, je sens derrière moi les pas de David et Robin.

Puis je la voie.

-Oh Merde.

Le loup est à côté d'elle, le visage tellement pâle que si ses lèvres n'était pas bleues on ne la verrai pas dans cette neige.

En un rien de temps je suis à côté d'elle et je la prends dans mes bras, sa tête retombe mollement sur mon bras.

Le côté de sa tête est rougi par le sang.

Ses cheveux habituellement d'un doré magnifique sont presque blancs avec toute la neige.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, une larme roule sur ma joue et atterrit sur la sienne, je l'essuie avec le pouce, sa peau est glaciale.

J'enlève mon manteau je frissonne mais ça mets égal.

Elle à l'air si faible, si fragile.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour une quelconque réaction, rien.

-Emma, Emma ouvre les yeux ! - toujours rien.

La peur revient en un instant.

-S'il te plait Emma ouvre les yeux ! -

Je n'avais même pas remarquer que David était devant moi la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

Robin sort un souffle court, je tourne ma tête et le regarde mais, lui, ses yeux sont fixés sur la jambe d'Emma.

Sa jambe saigne, à côté la neige blanche à laisser place à une couleur plus sombre: le rouge.

Il faut la soigner maintenant !

Je passe mon bras avec le crochet sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules et la soulève facilement, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule.

Je demande à David d'appeler un médecin et de prévenir Snow et Henry. Je commence à prendre un peu de vitesse en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop bouger sa jambe.

Je sens son souffle lent sur mon torse. Et essai de me concentrer sur rien d'autre que sa respiration laborieuse.


	3. Chapter 3

/Emma/

Je me déplace, : Rectification, on me déplace.

Je sens le balancement et ma joue est en contact avec quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que s'est mais ma tête bat si fort que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose.

Non-Emma ressaisis-toi !

Alors, une odeur se glisse dans mes narines, une odeur familière.

La mer. Ça sent la mer, le sel et aussi... le Rhum.

Killian.

Il ma trouver !

Je laisse un long soupir mais le froid me brûle la gorge.

Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux, il faut que j'essai mais c'est comme si mes paupières pesaient 2tonnes.

Puis la lumière de la nuit s'infiltre à travers mes paupières .

Je vois flou mais je reconnais sa mâchoire crispée et j'essai de former un mot, mais à la place sort un souffle inaudible.

Puis avec toutes mes forces je réussi à sortir un mot découpé

-Kil. Killian.

Il s'arrête et me regarde, son visage s'illumine et il m'embrasse le front avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas, et me murmure :

-Hey-

Je ne vais pas tarder à reperdre conscience, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose mais la douleur est là constante et je ne puis plus penser à rien, je n'ai même plus froid.

-J'ai mal.-

Je ne savais même pas que j'avais cette voix si brisée.

Il me répond doucement

-Je sais. On est bientôt arrivé, on va soigner ça et on va te greffer un doudoune sur le dos-

Le revoilà, ce sourire charmeur.

Je souri du mieux que je peux mais je suis tellement fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 50ans en une nuit. Avant de perdre conscience J'entends au loin sa voix qui me prie de rester à ses côtés. Je vais essayer, promis.

/Hook/

Nous sommes presque arrivés à l'appartement des Charmings.

Emma est toujours inconsciente et malgré mon manteau drapé sur ses épaules, elle reste glacée, je peux presque sentir le froid à travers mes vêtements.

Sa blessure à la tête à arrêter de saigner, contrairement à sa jambe. Elle perd trop de sang.

Je ne suis pas médecin mais avoir faï mourir gelée plus une blessure ouverte et sanglante, ne dois pas faire un bon mélange.

Je monte l'escalier derrière David.

Robin, après nous avoir aidé à la retrouver, est reparti au près de sa famille.

Mes muscles crient mais je m'en fiche, David m'ouvre la porte et là, c'est l'apocalypse !

Snow et Henry nous sautent dessus, je ne les jamais vu aussi paniqués.

-Est ce quelle va bien ? !-

-Oh mes dieux Emma ! -

-David que s'est- il passer ? !-

Je les contourne, en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de les écouter quand la vie d'Emma est en jeux.

Henry, qui m'a suivis enlève la couette pour que je puisse la poser sur le lit.

Je l'abaisse lentement.

Puis une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me crispe.

Rumplestilskin est derrière moi, tenant la main de Belle

. - Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? -

Même si j'ai accepté de ne plus essayer d'enfoncer mon crochet dans sa gorge, il n'en ai pas moins mon ennemi juré.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pirate, ses majestés m'ont dit qu'elle était blessée, j'ai proposé de la soigner.-

j'ouvre la bouche mais il me coupe

-...et ne vous inquiétez pas, cadeau de la maison.-

Je le fixe pendant quelques instants puis hoche la tête.

Il sourit, puis lâche la main de Belle pour poser sa main sur le front d'Emma, et sa blessure se referme presque aussitôt.

Il répète l'opération sur sa jambe.

Emma soupire en retour et tourne la tête.

Je respire enfin, et je regarde cet homme que j'ai tant détesté pour lui dire :

-Merci-

Il hoche la tête et dit à toute la pièce :

-Elle va s'en sortir. Il faut qu'elle se réchauffe et qu'elle se repose, elle se sentira un peu faible mais ça ira.-

Il reprend Belle par la main, qui elle sourit au couple princier.

Et ils sortent de l'appartement ensemble.

Je prends la main d'Emma et m'assois à son côté et je ferme enfin les yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

/ Emma /

Ma tête me fait mal, mais je ne sens plus ma jambe. Peut être que je n'en est plus.

Mais je me rends compte que je peux bouger mes orteils.

Je sens aussi des doigts entrecroisés au miens.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois des cheveux en bataille. Killian.

Je serre sa main qui, depuis un moment, tenait la mienne.

Il relève la tête.

Je ne pense pas que les pirates sont réputés pour être mignon, mais la je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mignon.

Ces cheveux toujours en bataille, il a les joues toutes roses et ses yeux brillent, il est adorable.

Il me fait un sourire qui découvre ses dents parfaites.

-Hey.-

Ma voix est roque, sans doute à cause de mon mal de gorge.

Je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux comme phrase de réveil après avoir failli mourir. Ah non ça aucune chance !

Il me regarde, toujours avec son sourire illuminant son visage.

Ses doigts caressant le dos de ma main froide.

Il me répond doucement

-Hey-

Sa voix est douce et apaisante.

-Comment tu te sens ? -

Je souris, toujours gentleman.

-Bizarrement pas si mal que ça ! –

Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, je n'ai pas mal à la jambe, mais je tremble encore et mes doigts sont engourdis, ma tête me fait mal et je me sens comme après avoir couru un marathon, extenuée.

Il me sourit

-Bien-.

J'essai de m'assoir mais un vertige m'en empêche.

Killian se lève immédiatement, son regard inquiet.

Avant qu'il ne puisse me poser la question je réponds

-Je vais bien-

Il lève un sourcil, il sait que je mens, il le sait toujours.

-Tu peux m'aider à m'assoir ? -

-Emma ... -

-Je veux juste m'assoir, pas courir aller faire du trampoline ! -

-Qu'est ce que l'enfer est un trampoline ? -

-Killian ! S'il te plait! -

-Très bien ! -

Il m'aide à m'assoir et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit et son visage s'obscurci et il baisse les yeux.

-Killian qui y'a t'il ? -

Il me regarde enfin et je vois de la douleur dans ses yeux, j'ai une boule dans la gorge.

-J'ai cru t'avoir perdu.-

C'est fou comme de simples mots peuvent faire l'effet d'un tsunami, tout balayé sur son passage.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

Il lève les yeux surpris.

Je lui souris.

-Tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien.-

Je lui caresse la joue avec mon pouce, il pose sa main sur la mienne et tourne doucement sa tête.

-Je t'aime Emma-

je suis tellement choquée que je ne réponds pas, Mais de toute façon, il ne m'en laisse pas le temps

-Je sais que tu as peur, que tu es terrifiée même, mais je n'arrive pas à faire semblant de rien, Des que tu es arrivée dans ma vie, tu as tout chambouler, tu m'a montrer l'homme que je voulais devenir.

Et je sais que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre encore une fois sans que tu le saches.

Alors voilà: je t'aime Emma Swan. Je t'aim..-

Je ne le laisse pas finir et j'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne, il me répond immédiatement.

Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux et je l'imite.

Je m'écarte de lui pour reprendre mon souffle et pose mon front sur le sien.

-Je t'aime aussi Killian Jones.-

Je n'ai plus peur, s'est fini, plus de murs.

Il laisse sortir un petit rire et m'embrasse tendrement.

Maintenant je sais que mon cœur est de nouveau en service. **_FIN_**

* * *

**Voila ! Ma fic s'arrête là... :) Je suis contente d'avoir poster une fic en français car je pense qu'il n'y en a pas assez ! Bref merci à ceux qui ont lu mon histoire ! 3 BYE 3**


End file.
